


Shrek AU Ficlet

by Cacaxa



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cacaxa, Gravity Falls - Freeform, Shrek AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6285199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cacaxa/pseuds/Cacaxa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes people so different have more in common then they think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shrek AU Ficlet

Fiddleford's safely behind the door, just barely able to get away from Stan before the sun set and the spell takes full effect. Here, at least, he's safe from prying eyes. No one has to see how he's changed, how shameful he's become.

He hates having left Stan in the dark like that, but his growing affection for him leaves him unwilling to let him ever find out about what happens to him every sunset.

He catches a glimpse of himself in a mirror, instinctively cringing away, pulling his hat’s huge brim over his eyes. He can’t stand looking at himself like _this_ \- odd and cartoonish, strange and _wrong._ This isn’t _him,_ and he's painfully aware of it, despite his mentally compromised state.

He hears Stan talking to someone, which pulls Fiddleford from his musings- and due to his new form’s hypersensitive nature, he can’t stop himself from listening in to what he’s saying.

“-I just can’t stop _thinking_ about him, Ford.”

A pause.

“He’s just…I don’t know, just everything I could _want._ He’s sweet, he’s smart- I don’t think I’ve ever met a person like that in my _life!”_

Fiddleford freezes, a barely perceptible sense of hope rising in his chest . Is he really saying what he  _thinks_ he’s saying? Is he actually talking about-about _him?_

He immediately scoffs at this. This _must_ be a joke, he _has_ to be talking about someone _else,_ he can’t _possibly_ -

“…Yeah, I know, but Fidd’s really-”

Stan’s tone abruptly changes.

“What do you _mean,_  'I have a problem?'”

Whatever Ford’s saying on the other line gets Stan on edge.

“ Look, I’m not the one with the problem, Stanford,” Stan snaps indignantly, “The world has a problem with me! People take one look at me and think I’m just some dumb nobody! That I’m nothing…”

Stan sighs.

“…Everyone judges me before they even know me.”

Fiddleford curls even further into himself, burying his head in his arms. so deeply that darkness clouds his vision.

_Stan, if you only knew…_

His mind drifts back, back to his defiance of Bill after realizing his true intentions. When he told Bill outright that he wanted no part in ushering in the apocalypse of his own world, that he'd rather die than betray humanity, he decided -rather than outright killing Fiddleford on the spot-to torture him in the best way he knew how.

And it certainly worked…

God, he was _ruined._ That demon’s curse turned Fiddleford into a sham of himself-a parody, a _joke._ A stereotype of the very life he'd tried to escape all those years ago. Every sunset it took hold, leaving him insane and broken, unable to control himself-an _animal_ running on pure instinct. The first time it happened, he’d caused a ruckus in town, and quickly became the town laughingstock, no one ever giving him the time of day. He remembers their sharp, cruel laughter, left standing alone and confused in the middle of a jeering crowd.

After that incident, Fiddleford was forced to leave his life behind, unwilling to let anyone else discover his condition. He hid for twenty years, secret and near solitary, cut off from family and friends out of fear and shame. If Stan knew what he was right now-half-coherent, mad, and utterly bizarre in every way- he'd be crushed. He’d never take him seriously- and why would he? Fiddleford's _nothing_ when he's like this, such an easy target. A silly, irrelevant hillbilly-not the intelligent, sane, “dashing” mechanic Stan’s come to know him as.

Lord, he’d probably just laugh in his face like everyone else.

But he's pulled out of his thoughts by Stan’s voice:

“…You’re probably right. I mean, what chance does a guy like me have with a guy like him?”

Fiddleford can’t stop from wincing at this. While it certainly doesn’t make him feel any better about himself at the present moment, his heart damn near _bleeds_ for Stan. He shouldn’t be _thinking_ like this. Even if  he's admittedly only known him for a while,  Fiddleford can clearly see that despite his gruff and somewhat antisocial exterior, he has his heart in the right place- his ill treatment due to his curse making him far more sensitive to signs of compassion and kindness in others.

But Stan's question makes him wonder something himself: What chance would  _he_ have with him if he knew about the curse?

One glance in the mirror’s all the answer Fiddleford needs:

_None._

That’s why he's better off alone. No matter how much it hurts, no matter what the pain it brings, it hurts far less than the sharp, simple sting of rejection.

He has to be honest with himself -he’ll _never_ find a way to break this curse, no way to fix the mess he's become. He's stuck like this- _by night one way, by day another-_ until the day he dies. He can’t burden Stan with this. The sooner he can get any thought of ever being with Stan out of his mind, the easier it’ll be to let him go and move on when this trip’s over…

But that’s the thing-he  _can’t._ Even if Fiddleford hasn't known him that long, and it’s still awkward, he can’t stop thinking - about Stan's eyes, his voice, his _everything._ It’s a strange sense of … _belonging._ Like he’s what Fiddleford's wanted, needed, _yearned_ for for two decades.

But Stan can’t be _his._ He’ll _never_ be his. Not like _this._

And before he knows it, Fiddleford's emotions get the better of him,  and he's crying, and he can’t stop- a steady stream that, luckily, isn’t near loud enough for Stan to hear at all.

He softly crys himself to sleep, wishing for the night to end and the sun to take his pain away.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I decided to work on my Shrek!AU that I made for Gravity Falls- I’m going to make it a multi-chapter thing (as well as 3rd person), but I wanted to get a feel for writing for it, so I wrote this short ficlet. 
> 
> This takes place pretty early in the AU, probably the first or second night. This little snippet is from Fidd’s point of view- he just managed to hide away from Stan before the sun set and his curse took full effect, and he has to stay hidden until the next morning.


End file.
